Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to collecting sports data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a playbook processor.
Description of the Related Art
Collection of sports data has been performed (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,289,185) through the use of one or more sensors mounted, affixed, or embedded on at least one sports participant (i.e., a player playing in a sporting event). The sports data may include identification of the sports participant as well as corresponding movement, position or condition of the sports participant during the sporting event. This sports data can be collected, processed and rebroadcasted to one or more viewers (e.g., coaches, medical professionals, general public/fans) for a variety of different uses. For example, the sports data may be used to monitor the health condition of the sports participants.
Another use of the sports data may include displaying the location of every player on the playing field of the sporting event. The location of each player may be displayed on a virtual display replicating the current state of the game that can further be used by commentators, coaches and fans to view real-time video of the sports participants and see the actions of the players with respect to the playing field (i.e., a play from the playbook).
There is no current available way for a user (e.g., opposing coach, fan) to know in real time what play from a playbook will be executed from each respective team (i.e., offense, defense) before the play is carried out. Furthermore, there is no current way to evaluate how well each sports participant is executing a particular play or how well the particular play is being performed overall.